Teen Titans: The New Apprentice
by KaitouSpade
Summary: Slade has his eye on a certain titan as his new apprentice. But what will this psychotic maniac do to get a certain green skinned titan to come to his side. read and find out. PLZ REVIEW. NO FLAME.
1. Chapter 1

Through the many surveillance cameras Slade had over the city, he was looking through one of them. The titans were battling Doctor Light. A very minor villain. His eyes were on the green one known as Beast Boy. Slade narrowed his eyes.

The kid had so much power. Power that he didn't even know about. That he abused and didn't even use his full strength when he transforms. But Slade intended on bringing out all that power. And using it on his own side.

But first he had to get Beast Boy to come on his side. And deceive his friends. It wasn't going to be easy. But it was possible.

Beast Boy would become Slade's apprentice. And Slade didn't intend for anything, or anyone, to get in his way.

* * *

The Titans watched as the police took Doctor Light and drove away. Beast Boy stretched his arms up and yawned.

"Dudes that was way easy," he said. "Is it just me or are the bad guys getting easier to beat?"

"Don't get cocky Beast Boy," Robin said. "Focus on the battles and stop goofing around."

"Aw but dude it was only Doc Light. he's barely even a villain. He's a doormat," Beast Boy said, laughing at his own joke. During the battle he had stomped on Doctor Light as a T-Rex to win the fight.

"Let's just get out of here," Raven said. "I feel like we're being watched."

Robin hauled out a bird-a-rang and flung it into the air towards the street post. It hit directly at a camera pointed directly at them.

Cyborg walked over to the remains of the camera and stared at it for a moment. "Hmm there wasn't supposed to be a camera there."

"Well its taken care of now," Robin said as he picked up his bird-a-rang. "Lets head back to the tower."

Cyborg picked up a microchip that was in the pile of camera remains and then ran after Robin.

On the ride back to the tower Beast Boy stared out the window thinking about the battle.

'_We bet the bad guy. So I don't see what the problem is. Who cares how I fight as long as we beat the villain?'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

'_Perhaps you need to guidance?' _A voice said in Beast Boy's head. His head shot up. "huh?"

The other titans looked at him. "What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"...um...nothing," he said. "it's nothing."

'_It wasn't nothing and you know it,' _the voice said. '_Why didn't you tell them?'_

"Because they'd think I'm crazy!" Beast Boy hissed under his breath.

"Did you say something Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked over at her. "No..."

They stared at each other for a moment before Raven narrowed her eyes and looked ahead again.

They got to the tower and Beast Boy hadn't heard from the voice again. He hoped it had just been his imagination playing tricks on him.

Beast Boy went to his room and ducked into bed, hoping some sleep would clear his mind.

* * *

Beast Boy blinked open his eyes and squinted at the morning light. He sat up and stretched.

Then he got out of bed and went to the bathroom for his daily routine before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. The titans were all awake and eating when he got down there. He sat down in the empty seat and Cyborg laid a fresh plate of Tofu waffles.

"Thanks Cy," Beast Boy muttered. Still a little drowsy from sleep.

'_Kill them," _a voice said.

Beast Boy was jolted awake and whipped his head around. "Who said that?!"

The other titans stared at him. "Beast Boy are you feeling okay?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy stared around wide eyed and then he relaxed. "I...yeah...I'm okay...Sorry...I...Thought you said something."

Raven stared at him suspiciously but turned back to her tea. "If you say so."

Beast Boy sighed in relief.

'_I said kill them! They are not to be trusted!' _his mind seemed to screech at him.

Beast Boy stood up. "Sorry...I...I'm not feeling too well. I'm going out for a walk."

"If your not feeling okay should you not go back to bed?" Starfire suggested.

"No Star. I just need to clear my head." Beast Boy said and walked away.

"Okay he's acting weird." Raven said when Beast Boy had left.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked.

"Didn't he seem a little...off to you?" Raven asked.

"Well I guess so," Robin said. "But it's probably nothing. Let him work it out with himself and everything will be fine tomorrow."

* * *

Beast Boy was walking down the street. "Ugh!" Beast Boy groaned. "What's wrong with me?!"

Beast Boy growled and punched a mailbox. Leaving a large dent on the metal surface.

'_What are you angry at Beast Boy?'  
_  
Beast Boy grabbed his head. "Who are you?!" he screamed.

People walking by stopped and stared at him like he was crazy.

'_So much anger. I know how you can let out all that anger.'  
_  
"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOUR VOICE!" _Beast Boy screamed into the air.

'_Let it out! Let all your anger out!' _The voice demanded.

Beast Boy snarled and turned into a tiger and slashed at a nearby tree. Leaving claw marks in its wake.

'_Good.' _the voice said, sounding pleased.

Beast Boy let out a loud angry roar. Nearby people began to scream and flee in terror. Beast Boy chased them off with loud roars and swiping his sharp claws at them.

'_Destroy everything!' _the voice yelled at him.

Beast Boy changed into an elephant and stomped on a car. He trumpeted in triumph. Picking up the smashed vehicle with his trunk, Beast Boy flung it into a building causing it to crash through. He turned into a T-Rex and smashed his head into another building, causing it the crumble to the ground. Beast Boy watched it go down victoriously.

He screeched in pain as something blasted him and at his big size caused him to fall to the ground and land on several vehicles that were crushed beneath his weight.

'G_et up!' _the voice screamed at him.

Beast Boy stood up and stared at the direction the blast had come from. Standing there was the titans.

Beast Boy roared.

'N_ow's your chance! Kill them!'  
_  
Beast Boy smiled devilishly and took a step towards them.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Teen Titans chapter story. **

**Please review. And keep reading.**

**No flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm blared all throughout the tower. Red lights flashed in warning. Robin ran to the super computer and began typing. He brought up a map onscreen. Cyborg join him.

"Something's rampaging downtown," Cyborg said.

"What about Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg tapped some things on his arm computer and a holographic map came up. Showing a red bleep downtown. "He's already there."

"Then he might need our help," Robin said, turning off the computer. "Titans _Go!"_

They piled into the T-Car and Cyborg went full speed.

"Oh I hope friend Beast Boy is alright," Starfire said nervously.

"It's Beast Boy we're talking about here," Raven said. "He'll probably mess it up before we even get there."

The T-car pulled to a halt and they saw a giant monster wrecking a building. The smoke and debris that came up in a smog blocked their view of the beast so they didn't see what, or who, it was.

Cyborg and the other titans got out. At the same time, Cyborg blasted the best with his arm canon and Starfire used her eye blast and they hit the creature at the same time. It howled in pain and fell to the ground.

As the debris cleared and the creature stood up they all gasped. A big green T-Rex was staring at them.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire whispered.

Beast Boy roared and charged them. He swung his tail and the titans ducked just in time to avoid it. The T-Car however. Was hit and was sent straight into a building causing it to blow to pieces.

"Beast Boy stop!" Robin shouted. "Don't you recognize us?!"

Beast Boy roared again and tried to stomp on him but Robin used his grappling hook to pull himself out of the way. Raven and Starfire flew up in front of him.

"Please Beast Boy. Stop this. We are your friends," Starfire pleaded.

Beast Boy snapped his jaws at them and just missed the girls. Raven narrowed her eyes and stared at him angrily.

"That's it! Azerath Metrion _Zinthos!" _Raven used her powers to encase Beast Boy in and slammed him to the ground. Beast Boy roared and shrunk back into his human form. Raven kept her magic trapping him as she floated down.

The other titans ran up to them. Beast Boy was only half conscious. But he was conscious of something holding him down and he attempted to struggle.

"Let me...go," He said through gritted teeth.

"Beast Boy calm down!" Raven demanded. Beast Boy fell still and he opened his eyes half-way to stare up at the titans.

'_They attacked you Beast Boy!' _the voice said in his head. '_Didn't I say they couldn't be trusted?'_

Beast Boy's heart dropped and he struggled again. Trying to get up but Raven's magic was too strong for him. He dropped back down, panting from the effort. "Why...why did you attack me?" he gasped out in between breaths.

Robin stepped forward and said in his leader voice. "What are you talking about? You were the one going on a rampage."

Beast Boy stared at him in confusion. His memory of the past few minutes was blurry. But he didn't remember going on any sort of rampage.

'_He's lying Beast Boy. You hit your head. That is why you cannot remember. But I can. They attacked you and let the bad guy get away. Now tell them that.'_

Beast Boy shook his head weakly. "No...you...let the bad guy...get away. I was...fighting it. And you...attacked me," he said. Saying exactly what the voice in his head told him to say.

"Then why did you attack us after?" Raven questioned.

'_Now say exactly what I tell you to...' _the voice told him.

"When you hit me. Something got in my eyes and...I couldn't see and I hit my head so I couldn't think straight either...I'm sorry..." Beast Boy muttered.

'_Don't apologize to them! They attacked you!'_

"C-can you let me up now?" Beast Boy asked Raven. She shut off her magic that was holding him down and Cyborg helped him up.

"Sorry about that BB," Cyborg apologized.

"You never really answered my question...Why did you attack me?"

Cyborg swallowed. "Beast Boy we didn't attack you," he said gently.

"Tell that to my aching side! Do you know how much that hurt?! And it still does! Did you ever think to actually _look _at what your shooting?!" Beast Boy raged.

"BB I..."

"Save it! I'm done." Beast Boy growled.

"What?"

"I said I'm done! Finished! Gonzo! As in, I _quit_!" Beast Boy snapped. He took out his communicator. "I'm done being a titan."

Beast Boy slammed the communicator onto the ground and it broke. With that he took flight as a falcon and flew off.

The titans stared after him. "What just happened?" Cyborg said.

"I think we drove him out of the titans..." Robin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy, still in the form of a falcon, flew as fast as he could and never stopped flying. He didn't look back. Nor did he want to. Tears creased his eyes and his stomach seemed clenched in regret.

'What am I doing?' Beast Boy thought to himself. 'How could i possibly leave the titans.'

Far out of the city now, Beast Boy was about to turn back. He was making the motion with his wings when suddenly a voice growled at him. He staggered a bit in the air before going straight again.

_'What do you think your doing?!' _it hissed at him.

'I don't know anymore,' Beast Boy let out a cry of frustration. 'I think I should go back.'

'But they betrayed you. They attacked you and then denied it.'

'But...' Beast Boy tried to object.

'_Besides! They think your a monster. And why would they want a monster back. Their probably celebrating that your gone,' _the voice said calmly but almost teasingly at the same time.

'What?...No...They don't think...They wouldn't...I mean...' Beast Boy couldn't find the right words.

'_Perhaps you should teach them a lesson not to mess with you. You've always been the strongest.'  
_  
Beast Boy landed in the branches of a tree and morphed back to his human form. "I'm not the strongest. I've never been the strongest," Beast Boy objected.

'_Oh but you are. They just don't let you unleash your powers to their full potential. But do as I tell you and you can take your revenge on them.'  
_  
"But I don't..." Beast Boy started.

'_You don't what? Don't want to get revenge on the people that held you back? That tormented and teased you? Beast Boy you can't hide in the shadows anymore. Come into the light. And I will help you make all your dreams come true.'_

* * *

__

  
Back at the tower, the titans were all thinking about what just happened. And regretting what they had caused. The tower was strangely quiet with everyone thinking silently to themselves. Starfire suddenly let out a sigh.

"It was never this quiet with Beast Boy here," she said sadly.

"Yeah but what can we do? He quit and its our fault," Cyborg said, looking over his shoulder at Starfire from where he sat on the couch with Robin.

Raven floated over with her trademark expressionless face. "I'm not exactly sure we are at fault here."

Everyone turned towards her in confusion. Starfire flew to her side.

"But friend Raven. Did he not tell us we let the bad guy get away?" Starfire said.

"He did. But I did not sense anyone else there. It was just Beast Boy. There was no criminal," Raven said.

"But Raven," Cyborg said. "Your not saying that Beast Boy lied to us, are you?"

Raven stared at him for a moment. "Yes...I am. There is no other explanation."

Cyborg stood up. "No, BB wouldn't do that stuff."

Robin sighed. "Maybe we should go find him and convince him to come back."

Raven shook her head. "We should not force him to come back if he doesn't want to. And it's obvious he doesn't want to see us right now."

"Can't you at least try to find him so we will know if friend Beast Boy is alright?" Starfire suggested, her voice giving way to her worry for their little green friend.

Raven sighed. "Alright," she said. She sat in the air, cross-legged and took a deep breath. She concentrated on Beast Boy. Trying to find him was harder then she'd thought. But she soon found him. Something was blocking direct contact with him though. As if there was some kind of wall preventing her from getting to Beast Boy's mind. "I...I've found him. But somethings blocking my way," she informed her friends but kept concentrating. Trying to break through the wall. Hypothetically speaking.

She began to hear a voice. It was unfamiliar though. She concentrated on the voice.

'_...you mustn't regret leaving! They are the heartless ones. You are stronger then they are. Now will you do as I tell you? You can get everything back that was ever taken from you and more.'  
_  
"Who is he talking to?" Raven said out loud. She waited. And then she heard Beast Boy's voice answering to the other voice.

'Yes...I will do as you say. But on one condition...' Beast Boy was saying but the other voice stopped him.

'_The titan, Raven is probing your mind! You must block her out!'  
_  
'Raven's listening?' Beast Boy questioned. 'Raven? You there?'

Raven took a deep breath and answered. "Beast Boy..."

'Raven?! What are you doing?! Get out of my head _NOW!_' Beast Boy shouted angrily in the process it jolted Raven out of her trance and she lost connection completely.

Raven's eyes snapped open. She suddenly felt lightheaded and all of a sudden and she felt faint. She kind of wavered in the air for a moment before completely passing out and falling to the ground. Luckily Starfire was close enough to catch her before she actually hit the ground.

"Raven? Friend Raven please awaken," Starfire said. Robin and Cyborg rush to her side.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"We should take her to the medical bay until she wakes up," Cyborg said. Starfire nodded and began flying with Raven, bridle style, in her arms towards the infirmary.

Cyborg and Robin followed.

* * *

_...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...  
_  
Raven's eyes slowly opened and she looked around. Why was she in the infirmary? she thought to herself.

The door opened and Cyborg stepped in. He looked at Raven and walked over to the bedside.

"Good to see your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as he turned off the heart monitor.

"Head hurts a little but I'm fine. How'd I get here? And why am I here?" she asked and sat up more.

"After you tried to connect with Beast Boy you passed out. We didn't know what was wrong so we brought you here so we can make sure you were alright and it was nothing serious." Cyborg explained.

Raven thought back and remembered what had happened. "I did connect with him. He seemed to be talking to someone but..." Raven stopped once she realized something. Something strange.

"But what?" Cyborg asked.

"If he had been talking to someone I shouldn't have heard it. Only what Beast Boy says and thinks." Raven said in disbelief. "And how would they have known I was trying to get into Beast Boy's mind?"

"And what you trying to say is..."

Raven looked at Cyborg. Her expression serious. "That somebody, or something is manipulating Beast Boy through his subconscious."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this. I have plenty more fanfictions that I have been writing down at DeviantART. Which is where most of my stories come from originally. Including this one. I hope I don't make you wait too long for the next chapter. **

**Enjoy 3**

**~Ninja**

* * *

Cyborg returned to the main room where Robin and Starfire were quietly chatting. They stopped when they heard Cyborg approaching and looked at him expectantly as he sat next to Robin.

"How is Raven?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked passed Robin at her. "Doing better I think. She told me that she had contacted Beast Boy after all."

"And?" Robin urged Cyborg to tell more.

Cyborg pressed his fingers together nervously. "She didn't say much more but she said that she didn't want me to tell you until she was completely sure what was going on."

Robin nodded in understanding although deep down inside he ached to know what Raven and Cyborg knew. But he didn't ask like Starfire decided to do.

"Why can you not tell us? Will it do any of the harm to us by just knowing?" she said.

Cyborg shrugged. "Sorry Star. I think it might be best if you didn't know quite yet. At least until Raven feels it is okay to tell you."

Starfire sighed and nodded. Tears creased her eyes. She was already missing Beast Boy in the short time he was gone. She wrapped her arms around Robin and began sobbing into the crook of his neck. Robin was surprised at first but then tried to comfort her best he could.

"Don't worry Starfire. We'll find him and bring him home," Robin whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. They sat in silence for a while. The only sounds were Starfire's quiet sobs.

Elsewhere, it was dark and Beast Boy was still trekking through the dark woods. Out of breath, the young changeling slumped down against a tree.

'_Why are you stopping Beast Boy?' _the voice in his mind said to him.

"I can't...go any...farther," Beast Boy panted.

'_Fine. We must find some shelter though. We can't risk being found.'_

"By who? We're in the middle of nowhere," Beast Boy complained.

'Can't take any chances.'

"Okay..." Beast Boy morphed into a green bat and flew up into the branches. Once he found a suitable roost he alighted upside down on the branch. Folding his wings in close to preserve some body heat. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

When he woke the sun shone in his eyes, nearly blinding him, he flew off the branch and changed into a hummingbird before landing on the ground and changing back to his human form.

Beast Boy knew he needed to continue on his way. Even if he didn't exactly know where he was going. But apparently his brain knew where he was going because he automatically went in the direction he was sure was right. And the voice he's been hearing didn't correct him on his directions so he suspected he was heading in the right direction.

Beast Boy reached a clearing. '_Stop here Beast Boy. You will need your rest for this next part, it's a long journey ahead,' _the voice told him. Beast Boy was rather surprised actually that it told him to rest so soon. But of course it is his mind after all so he must know what he is thinking.

The green boy went over to a large rock jutting out of the ground and sat at the base of it. He licked his dry lips and wished he'd find a river some place. Beast Boy began to think about his former friends back at Jump City. How far away from home was he? He wondered what the titans were doing right now. Thinking about the titans he felt a cramp in his stomach and his vision blurred from unshed tears.

_'Beast Boy,' _the voice said gently. '_Are you alright?'_

Beast Boy sniffled once and wiped his arm over his eyes. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just a little homesick I guess."

_'Beast Boy...It is best to try to forget them. These thoughts will just cause you more pain and distract you from your life ahead,' _the voice had an edge of sympathy for him.

Beast Boy nodded and stood up. "I have rested long enough. Where to now?"

'_It's about an hour walk and then we'll rest again. Through those two forked trees and keep going straight until you reach the river and you can get a drink. I bet you must be thirsty." _Beast Boy nodded and licked his lips at the mention of water. He began walking again. Through the forked trees and down a pathway that was made by people or animals trampling on it many times. Beast Boy wondered who had been here before to make these tracks and why they came down this path so often to even create the trampled grass.

As Beast Boy walked on, he noticed how much warmer it was getting. After a few minutes more, Beast Boy realized just how thirsty he was. His throat was beginning to hurt and it even hurt to breathe.

The next forty-five minutes were torture. His breaths came in ragged gasps and his side had begun hurting a few minutes ago. He had nearly passed out a few times but he forced himself to keep going.

'_Just a little further Beast Boy. Then you can rest,' _the voice said reassuringly.

Beast Boy nodded weakly and pushed himself to keep moving. Not long later he heard the sound of running water and quickened his pace. He soon came upon a stream and morphed into a beagle. He rushed forward and lapped thirstily at the water. Letting it cool his throat. After a very long drink, Beast Boy sat at the edge of the stream panting. Then he padded over towards a tree and lay in the shade of a large evergreen.

He drifted off into a deep sleep almost immediately. When he woke again, the sun was on the horizon going down. Beast Boy yawned and watched the sun go down. He missed the amazing sight from the top of the tower. Where he used to go every night when the sky was clear enough to see the sunset.

Back at the tower, Raven was up on the roof. Sitting on the edge of the building and looking out at the sun setting. She sighed, "Beast Boy loved watching the sun go down."

The more she thought of him the more her heart ached. But she didn't know why. Sure she missed him like everyone else but this ache didn't seem like just that. There was something more.

She wanted Beast Boy to come back. Back to the titans. Back to her.

Then she heard the door to the roof opening and sensed Robin approaching her. She didn't say a word as he sat next to her. Robin was silent for a moment as he looked at the sun beginning to disappear behind the tall buildings of Jump. Then he turned to Raven.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

Raven never took her eyes off the sun. "What do you mean?"

"I know how hard this was for you...Beast Boy leaving the titans and everything."

Raven turned her head to look at Robin. "Robin, it was hard for us all. Why rule me out?"

"Because...you seem to be taking this the hardest," Robin said slowly, trying to find the right words.

"What about Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Yes, she is taking it really hard. She just cried herself to sleep on the couch," he motioned back towards the door as if for emphasis. "But I know you have a stronger connection to him. And you've been really distant lately. Ever since he left."

"So?" Raven questioned.

"Raven," Robin sighed. "I know you have feelings for him. And I know you wished he could be more than just a friend."

Raven stared at Robin. "I don't know what your talking about," she said. Her tone never changed. "What makes you think I have feelings for Beast Boy of all people?"

"Because of how you look at him. I saw you several times, pretending to read, but your actually looking at Beast Boy. And whenever you see anyone turning towards you, you always look at your book."

"And how would you know that?" Raven questioned.

Robin smiled mischievously. "Because no matter how good your magic is, you still can't look in two places at once."

Raven sighed in defeat. "Okay fine. Maybe I do like him a little. I just wish I could have told him that."

"Raven he's been showing an interest in you since we all met. But all you did was push him away. Why?" Robin questioned.

"It's complicated," was Raven's only response. The sun went down and without another word she got up and went inside. Leaving Robin alone to think.

'So Raven really does like Beast Boy. If only she'd told him that before he left. Maybe things would have turned out different...' Robin thought as he watched stars beginning to speckle the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy jolted awake. His eyes wide and he realized he was sweating. His eyes darted around the small clearing and once he realized it had just been a dream he had he visibly relaxed. He slumped back down against the tree he was leaning against and rested his head on the rough bark.

His muscles ached from sleeping on the hard ground and he shivered as a light breeze blew in under the tree. Crawling out from his hiding place he realized the sun was just rising from behind a mountain. Which he realized he hadn't even noticed the day before.

Another breeze, slightly stronger and colder than before now that he was out in the open, swept over him and he shivered again, he could feel goosebumps forming on his arms and he quickly changed into a dog, a golden retriever or as he would be considered, a green retriever. Beast Boy took a quick drink from the stream before leaping across and landing with a slight stumble on the other side, it wasn't a big stream.

He began his way again, towards the mountain.

_

Beast Boy was panting slightly when he finally reached the base of the mountain and changed from a dog back to his human form. He hadn't heard from the voice in his head all day and by the placing of the sun right now it was already past noon, possibly two or three-ish. He was wondering if he would ever hear from the voice again until his thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and clenched his eyes shut until the sudden wave of stomach cramps faded away. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"What I wouldn't give for a plate of tofu right about now," Beast Boy muttered to himself, sitting down on a large flat rock and lying flat on his back. It was too quiet. "Where are you?!" he suddenly shouted, sitting upright and looking around.

He then heard shouts and he stood up in confusion. Who would be here in the middle of nowhere?

Beast Boy's ears shot up straight when he heard gunshots. Cursing quietly at himself, Beast Boy turned into a rat and began scrambling his way up the mountain. Slipping on small rocks as the gunshots and shouting continued. There was an explosion of rocks next to him and he squealed in terror as he realized they were shooting at _him!_

Beast Boy turned into a mountain lion and began leaping up the mountain at a faster pace. Sure he had just made himself an easier target but he would go a lot faster this way.

Beast Boy yowled in pain as a bullet grazed his shoulder and he stumbled, falling five feet before he shifted back into a human to regain his footing. But as soon as he did so he felt something embed itself into his neck and he hissed when he felt cold liquid enter his bloodstream. Trying to stumbled his way back up the mountain Beast Boy's thoughts became hazy and his vision blurred. One thought passed through his mind as he faded out of consciousness.

'What have I gotten myself into this time.'

_

"We got 'im!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"Grab him and bring him to the truck," ordered the commander of the squad.

"Alright, come on boys," shouted the guy who spoke first who is named Alex. (I am giving them names now to the more important ones so nothing is messed up and confusing)

Alex, along with some others, began making their way up towards the unconscious green boy. Alex stared at him for a moment. 'Wow, he's young...' Alex thought to himself. He felt a little guilty now that he saw the kid up close.. But he never said anything as he pulled the tranquilizer dart out of the kid neck and put a safety cap on the tip before tucking it into his pocket. He watched as his fellow soldiers grabbed the boy and made their way down the mountain. Alex sighed before following. Taking note of the blood that was now soaking the kids clothing. 'That is going to need to be looked at.'

_

Beast Boy groaned as his shifted on the cold floor. He didn't open his eyes because he realized he was in an unfamiliar environment and to be safe he would pretend to sleep until whatever drug that had been injected into him wore off.

'_What happened?!' _Beast Boy almost cried out in surprise but only jumped slightly. Hopefully it just looked like he was moving around in his sleep to whoever had him here if they happened to be watching him. _'Answer me Beast Boy! How did you manage to get yourself captured?!'_

Beast Boy relaxed a little when he realized it was just his subconscious.

"Where were you earlier?" Beast Boy muttered then realized how stupid he sounded.

'_Where I always am. You were panicking and your thoughts were too clouded. Now why didn't you manage to evade capture?' _the voice pestered.

"I was only found because I was trying to talk to you," Beast Boy said quietly. "Why weren't you answering?"

'_It's not important. Open your eyes so I can see where we are.'_

Beast Boy complied and opened his eyes. He was in a dark, damp, cement room, a steel door on the far wall from where he was. Beast Boy shifted his position to look around the room and heard the sound of a chain rattling on the floor. Now he noticed the tight, cold metal shackle that was clamped onto his ankle and sighed.

"Perfect," Beast Boy muttered sarcastically.

'_Did you see who captured you?' _the voice asked, sounding slightly frustrated.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No. Too busy trying to stay alive."

Beast Boy now sat up fully and leaned against the wall. Only to flinch away with a hiss of pain. The throbbing in his shoulder made itself known and Beast Boy remembered he got shot in the shoulder on his way up the mountain.

"Just great," Beast Boy groaned.

'_Heads up Beast Boy. Someone is coming.'  
_  
Beast Boy's ears pricked as the sound of footsteps reached his ears and he stood up, assuming fighting stance. He heard the door click, meaning someone had unlocked it. The door slowly swung open and a man with ginger hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a soldiers uniform stepped in.

He looked surprised when he saw Beast Boy was up and standing, looking ready to fight but he relaxed and offered a small smile. Beast Boy growled in response and the smile turned into a frown.

"Look kid. I'm not here to hurt you," when he saw Beast Boy didn't change his position in the slightest he sighed. "Okay here's the thing. Your in a secret military base. The guys here aren't so nice."

"No kidding," Beast Boy grumbled sarcastically, shifting his chained leg so the chain wasn't constricting his foot space as much.

"I feel guilty for helping them capture you...I'm kind of the one who shot you down..." the man admitted nervously. Not knowing how Beast Boy will react.

"With what? The bullet or the tranq?" Beast Boy asked. Wondering how mad he should be at this particular guy.

The ginger seemed to hesitate before saying, "tranq..."

"Great. So it's _your _fault I'm here!" Beast Boy growled.

The man put his hands up in defense. "Whoa kid. I was just following orders," he put his hands down. "I'm Alex."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "So why are you here, _Alex?" _Beast Boy spat the name. "Shouldn't you be not allowed to speak to the _prisoner?"_

Alex sighed. "I don't know honestly. But I do want to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"Why do you sound so...angry? Your just a kid, I expected you to be more scared..." Alex said in confusion.

"Who says I'm not? But who says I shouldn't be angry? You lock me up and are gonna do who knows what to me for crying out loud! How could I _not _be angry!" Beast Boy shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Calm down, you'll attract attention," Alex said.

"So what?! Do you even know who I _am?!" _Beast Boy shouted.

"W-well not exactly," Alex stammered.

"I'm a freaking _Teen Titan. I'm a super hero and you freaking lock him up like a freaking monster!" _Beast Boy screamed at him.

"You _were _a hero," a voice suddenly sounded by the door. Both Alex and Beast Boy turned in surprise to see the general walking in. "Until your little rampage, you almost killed people. You destroyed property and lets not forget this," the general said grabbing a folded up news paper from his coat and tossing it across the cell to Beast Boy's feet. Beast Boy kept his eyes on the two men as he bent down to pick it up. When he was standing straight again he took his eyes off the men and looked down at the front page. His eyes widened. There were several pictures along with several paragraphs talking about it. It showed him as several animals destroying the street, buildings, cars and practically anything else. Then Beast Boy realized something and gasped. There were no criminals there.

"Th-this must be some kind of mistake," Beast Boy stammered. "I-I wouldn't."

"Oh but you did," the general smirked. "Look at the bottom of the page."

Beast Boy's gaze drifted to the bottom and he gasped in disbelief. He was...fighting the titans. But...he knew that...just...now that he saw the pictures it started coming back to him.

"Oh god," Beast Boy whispered to himself. "I...I...no..." Beast Boy cried out and his legs suddenly became weak and he dropped to his knees, clutching the paper as tears threatened to break loose.

'_What are you doing Beast Boy! Get up!'_

"You...You lied to me!" Beast Boy whispered harshly. The General looked at Alex who just shrugged and they looked back at the changeling who was clutching his head. "Why did you lie to me?! You said they attacked me! Why?!" Beast Boy shouted, his eyes still closed. The two men at the door watched in confused fascination.

The General leaned over to Alex and whispered in his ear. "Go get the tranquilizers." Alex nodded and left the room quickly.

'_Beast Boy it had to be done. They did attack you first though.'_

"You made me fight back! You've been manipulating me this whole time!" Beast Boy yelled.

'_No Beast Boy. I am not the one who decided to leave. I am not the one who told you to quit being a Titan. That was all you. Now I am going to put you to sleep. When you wake up you will remember none of this.'_

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to argue but instead his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed, unconscious.

A few seconds later, Alex came running back with a tranquilizer gun in his hand. he looked at the General who shook his head.

"He fainted. Must be the stress," the General said.

"Who was he talking to?" Alex said in confusion. Looking down at the form of Beast Boy.

"He probably went crazy with the stress of being a hero and he cracked and started hearing voices in his head, it happens when someone this young takes on a role that big sometimes. Trust me when I say, the hero once known as Beast Boy, is dead. There is only this shell of a hero now. And he must be kept locked up and contained so he does not hurt any innocent people."

"But he's just a kid! There's gotta be a way we can help him," Alex argued, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's hopeless. You saw the way he acted. He's dangerous. I will not let a threat roam free. He will stay locked up here where he can't hurt anyone," the General turned and headed out the door. He stopped at the entrance. "And I suggest you to stay away from him," he turned his head to look at Alex. "And that's an order soldier."


	6. Chapter 6

****One of the soldiers in the military base that was guarding Beast Boy's cell was looking in the window at the sleeping teen. He scoffed. "What a freak."

"Tony?" a voice came and Tony, the guard, turned to see Alex walking towards him holding a tray of food. "I have to give this to the kid. It's my shift in an hour so I might as well stick around now that I'm here. Plus I ain't doing anything. This was my free time. You mind?" Alex asked.

Tony shrugged and unlocked the cell door for Alex. He stepped in, holding the door open and watched as Alex knelt down and laid the tray about a foot or two away from Beast Boy. Alex stayed there a moment and looked over Beast Boy.

"Alex?" Tony questioned in confusion when Alex didn't move to get up.

Alex sighed. "It's not right."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's not right?"

"Keeping a little kid locked up like a prisoner."

"Alex that 'kid' is dangerous. You heard what the general said. Besides," he looked at Beast Boy snoozing softly. "He's a freak."

Alex stood up and turned to face Tony angrily. "He's not a freak, Tony!"

"Look at him! He's green for petes sake!" Tony argued.

"He's still just a kid! He doesn't deserve this!" Alex growled.

There was a soft moan behind them and they turned to see Beast Boy starting to wake up. His eyes blinked open and he looked up and saw both Alex and Tony.

"Alex?" he slurred. "Who's dat?"

Beast Boy let out a yawn as he sat up against the wall and rubbed his eyes.

"That's Tony," Alex said and Beast Boy opened his eyes again to look over at Tony.

"Hm...I'm Beast Boy. You probably knew that anyways but still. It's nice to meet you," he tried.

Tony grunted and looked at Alex. "You wanted to stay then stay. Take the rest of my shift." And with that he turned and walked out the door. Not after tossing the keys to the cell to Alex first though.

Beast Boy crossed his arm. "Jeez what's with him?"

Alex sighed. "Don't mind him. As I said not everyone here is nice. Tony though you should watch out for. He's not too keen on you."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"I honestly don't know. He just called you a freak just before you woke up."

Beast Boy huffed. "if anyone's the freak here it's him," he mumbled.

After a moment, Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So...um...what was all that about yesterday?"

"Huh? Yesterday?" beast Boy questioned.

Alex nodded. "When you were arguing with...yourself. It's like you were arguing with an imaginary friend or something."

Beast Boy actually stiffened. "I...don't remember that. I don't remember anything much actually. I only just woke up and found I was here...wait...how did I know your name was Alex...?" Beast Boy wondered to himself. "That is your name right?"

"Yeah. I told you yesterday...don't you remember?" Alex asked.

Beast Boy shook his head.

Alex gave him a look but decided not to press the subject any further. He motioned the the tray of food in front of him. "Here, you eat. I can step out if you want?" Beast Boy nodded. "Good. Shout if you need anything," Alex said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Beast Boy shifted and crawled over to the tray. He sat down crossleg and took the tray in his hands. Then he used his legs to push himself back up against the wall. He scanned over the food. A small salad, a bit of meat and a bottle of water. Beast Boy gagged and took the salad and water. Pushing the rest away. He laid the bottle of water next to him and took the plastic fork from the salad and began eating. He was finished quickly and he realized how hungry he was. he took the water too and gulped it down.

Beast Boy yawned and laid his head back and closed his eyes. It didn't take much to get him into a deep sleep.

A few minutes past and Alex opened the door. "Uh...beast Boy? You okay in there?" he called, the he saw beast Boy sleeping against the wall. Alex sighed and walked up to him, he picked up the tray and looked questioningly at the untouched meat. "Hm...I wonder why he didn't eat the meat... Oh well," he said and picked up the empty salad container and water bottle and left the room.

_

A few days have gone by since they had last seen Beast Boy. Everything was mostly quiet, Starfire was silently making breakfast, Raven was meditating in her room, Robin was reading, and Cyborg was playing a video game, hence mostly quiet.

Robin sighed and closed his book. "It's too quiet around here," he complained.

Cyborg paused his game. "Yeah, Beast Boy's been gone for over a week and you can already notice a difference."

Starfire floated over holding a plate of purple...things that sort of resembled pancakes...sort of. "And Raven has not yet made the contact with him again."

Robin got up and began walking towards the door. Cyborg and Starfire stared after him in confusion. "Where ya goin' man?" Cyborg asked.

"Just out. I need to stretch my legs, I'll be back later," Robin said as he opened the door and left the tower.

"I shall go check on friend Raven," Starfire said and flew out of the room towards the bedrooms.

Cyborg sighed and went back to his game.

Starfire got to Raven's room and knocked before opening the door a tiny bit. "Raven?"

"I didn't say come in," Raven's voice came from inside as Starfire stepped in.

"I am the sorry. But have you found anything on Beast Boy yet?"

Raven sighed and opened her eyes from her meditation. "No, not yet. I've been having trouble ever since that first time...though I did have some contact the other day... when I was completely cut off."

"Why did you not tell us?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire...are you sure you want to hear?" Raven asked, Starfire nodded. "Well do you know why I've been trying so hard to find him the past couple of days?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. Is it because you just want to find him?"

"Not just that. I had made contact with him. And he never had as strong of a wall the break through this time. I never had time to tell where he was because..." Raven stopped.

"Because what raven?" Starfire pressed.

"Because I think something attacked him. I felt what he felt because our minds were connected for that short time. It felt like he got shot. That's when I was forced to drop the link. I haven't been able to find him ever since..."

Starfire gasped. "Friend Beast Boy got hurt and you didn't tell us!" her eyes glowed green in anger.

"Starfire calm down," Raven snapped.

"Why did you not tell us?" Starfire asked.

"Because I was busy! I needed to find Beast Boy again!" Raven growled.

"What if he is not out there to find anymore?! Because you did not tell us he was the hurt!"

"Because he IS still out there! I felt the pain in his shoulder! A shot to the shoulder isn't enough to kill somebody and he knows what to do if he gets shot!" Raven argued.

"But what if...'

"No Starfire! Get out," she said calmly.

Starfire didn't move.

"Get out!" Raven said with a little more force.

Starfire sent her a glare before turning and storming out.

_

Robin was walking on the streets. "Maybe I should call Bruce..." he muttered under his breath. "He'd know what I should do."

Robin kept walking around. It still felt weird walking around in daylight in his Robin costume. He hasn't been Dick Grayson in over three years. He wondered if Bruce ever missed him. Robin knew he missed Bruce but he would never admit it.

Robin shook his head. "No. I can't do that. I left because I said i could do things on my own because I didn't need him. What would he say if I went asking him for help."

_

At the Watchtower in space.

On one of the monitors, Batman was staring intently as his old sidekick argued with him. Batman didn't approve him walking around in daylight like that but he couldn't say anything.

A rush of air went by and caused his cape to blow a bit. Batman didn't move.

"Hey Bats whatcha watchin'?" the red clad speedster known as the Flash asked.

"None of your business," Batman grunted.

Flash looked at the screen and saw Robin sitting on a park bench having a full out conversation with himself. "You've been spying on Robin?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Flash asked.

"To keep an eye on him, now if we're done with the questions don't you have to be in Central?"

"Nope, all baddies in jail. Shouldn't you be in Gotham?" Flash countered.

"Batgirl's watching the city," Batman said.

"Ya know you shouldn't be spying on him," Flash said.

"Do you ever check on Kid Flash?" Batman asked.

"Yeah but that's different..." Flash started.

"I don't see how. You worry about your nephew and I worry about my ward. What's so different?" Batman asked.

"because Kid still comes to visit me. When has been the last time you saw Bats junior?" Flash asked.

"I'm looking at him right now aren't I?" he said looking at the screen still.

"No, I mean in person," Flash argued.

"Three years, one month, 6 days," Batman answered right away..

Flash stared at him. "Pervert much," he muttered under his breath before running out of the room.


End file.
